


Cantrip

by sevenall



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever his other shortcomings, Dazhis is always right about the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cantrip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Telimezh takes up his preferred position in the window embrasure and says softly :

“Sleep well, Serenity.”

He does not say this out of some misguided belief that it will actually happen. The Emperor will lie quetly for some time, breathing to the rhythm of silent prayer. Hours later, he will turn onto his right side with a sigh , then fall asleep and dream of things Telimezh does not even want to imagine.

It is not Telimezh’s duty to offer comfort or reassurance to the Emperor, only to guard his repose. Cala or Dazhis might approach or speak, but Telimezh has not the cheerful irreverence of the mazei nohecharei. He stays where he is supposed to be.

The air is heavy tonight. On their way in, Dazhis said something about a thunderstorm coming up. The ambient pressure is stifling. Telimezh can almost feel the prickle of a building charge and he thinks with some amusement that whatever his other shortcomings, Dazhis is always right about the weather.

He registers steps and voices in the outer chamber, Nemer’s and Dazhis’, but cannot make out the words. A moment later, Dazhis opens the door to the bed chamber. Telimezh expects him to check on the Emperor, the way he sometimes does, before stepping back outside.

Instead, there is a crack like lightning and a sharp reek of ozone. If there is thunder, Telimezh is no longer there to hear it. He is falling into the rain, body and mind dissolving into water, before he can curse Dazhis for a traitor and himself for a fool.

FIN


End file.
